The Story Of Us
by ilovethetwilightcast
Summary: Bella has seen or been through it all. Rape, abuse, murder, death. She doesn't trust anyone but her brother, Emmett. She used to trust other people, until things spun out of control. What happens when she sees the people that she used to trust again? AH
1. Chapter 1

BellaPOV

_Bang! Bang! Bang! _

I jumped out of bed. "What the hell?" I said to myself sleepily. I was in a sitting position.

"Wake up!" I heard my brother, Emmett, yell from the other side of the door.

I rolled my eyes with a smile. I checked the clock on the side of my bed and my smile disappeared.

"Emmett! Why are you waking me up at six in the morning!" I screamed at him. I jumped completely out of bed and stomped over to the door.

As soon as I opened it, Emmett came tumbling in, running right into me. Guess he was leaning against it. He caught both of us before we fell.

"We have school today, silly," he explained. My eyes widened and I groaned.

"You have got to be kidding me." I frowned.

Emmett smiled. "First day! Can't wait! Get ready now!" He bounded out of my room.

He is so big he takes up the entire room, I swear.

All I have is a bed, desk, closet, and chair in it. My room is still pretty empty since we just moved in.

Emmett and I used to live with our mom.

The thought of her made me teary eyed. She died two years ago. She was raped and murdered by my stepfather, Phil. The thought of him sickened me.

Then I went and moved to my dad's mom, since my mom's mom died a long time ago. Grandma Swan. Emmett moved too. Now she's in a nursing home because she's really sick right now. Here me and Emmett are now.

We went from Phoenix, Arizona, to Sun Valley, Idaho, and now to Forks, Washington. Charlie, my dad, was always the keep to himself type. He didn't put up a fight when Grandma wanted us. It made me mad in a way, but I got over it.

I grabbed a pair of light blue jeans and a white t-shirt, then went into the bathroom for a nice shower.

I was worried about going to school. I don't want to meet new people. I have only one friend, and that's my brother, Emmett. We've been through thick and thin together, and we know everything about each other.

Well, there is also the fact that we are twins…but it's crazy because he's huge. The only thing that's the same about us is our pale skin, and the brown hair, brown eyes thing.

I finished my relaxing shower and dried myself off. Then I put on my clothes. I hesitated on the t-shirt, though. I looked at my arms, at all the scars, and decided to put on a long sleeve that's black.

I grabbed my black vans and headed downstairs. My hair doesn't like to be messed with, so I just brushed it and let it be.

Emmett made me toast. It was a nice gesture, but they were completely burnt.

I smiled at his lack of cooking skills.

"Thanks, Em." I ate half the first piece and just threw it out.

"My cooking isn't that bad!" he complained as we walked out to his car.

I giggled. "Yes. Yes it is."

We both jumped into his huge silver hummer. He has wanted one since he was, like, five years old.

We stayed silent the entire ride to the school. We were both nervous.

When we pulled up, I put my walls up. "Here goes nothing…" I mutter to myself as we both climbed out of his car.

Everyone stared at us. I just grabbed Emmett's arm and we both walked up to the office without looking at anybody. We both held our heads high.

The building wasn't as big as I was used to. Then again, this town isn't big at all.

It was freezing outside, and I regretted not bringing a jacket. I was happy once we got into the school office because it was warm instantly.

An old redhead looked up from her work and smiled at us. She had on a bright blue sweater, bright red lipstick, and bright pink glasses. Her nametag read, 'Ms. Cope'.

"Well hello dearies! How are you? You guys must be Emmett and Isabella Swan. What a pleasure. I have heard so much about you guys." She started looking through files.

I scowled at Emmett. Another bad thing about a small town. Everyone knows everything.

"Here we go!" She grabbed two files with papers in them and handed them to Emmett and I. We said bye to Ms. Cope and went back out the building.

Right outside the doors were some picnic tables.

Emmett and I saw one that was open and headed towards it. Once we sat down, we compared schedules.

We had all the same classes, but at different times. We met in the middle though. We had algebra 1 together. Only algebra 1. The schedule didn't even have the teachers names on it!

I groaned.

"This is stupid," I told Emmett with a pout. I can't stand to be by myself. Okay, that came out wrong. I like being alone, apart from school. I need Emmett with me. Maybe we can ask Ms. Cope if she can arrange that…

Then, a short, lanky Asian with black, greased back hair came up to us.

"Hi! I'm Eric. You guys must be Isabella and Emmett. Nice to meet you. Do you need any help finding your classes?" He directed most of that question to me, but very nervously.

"We can manage," I said with a cold tint in my voice. That happens when I put up my walls.

Emmett gave me a disapproving look. "We're fine. But thanks." I shook my head at Emmett.

"I'll see you guys around…" Eric turned and left quickly.

I snickered at him.

Emmett pushed me and said, "Do you seriously need to be rude in every school we go to?"

I frowned at him.

Emmett sighed back and put his head in his hands. I was close to apologizing, but the bell rang and we needed to get to class.

"Good luck, Em," I said.

"Be careful, B," he replied.

We parted ways as I set off to find my first class. It was photography. You're supposed to sign up for it, but they just put me in it. I guess the school likes the Swans.

I walked in and blushed as everyone looked at me. I tucked my chin in and used my hair as a curtain to hide myself.

The teacher wasn't here yet, so I just sat down in a seat in the way back. Nobody would look at me unless they deliberately looked back, but most people don't do that. The like being discreet.

I took out the map to the school and studied it the best I could so I could get to the classes quicker.

A sigh escaped my lips as the warning bell rang and the teacher still wasn't here yet.

I laid my head on the desk and tried to get a bit of sleep. I have a tendency to stay up late. I forgot we had school, so I had approximately 4 hours of sleep. I didn't feel the tiredness until about 2 seconds ago.

I was relaxed until I heard heels clicking into the room. "I'm sorry, I'm late. Had a bit of a dilemma this morning. So, happy first day of school guys…" My head snapped up. No. It couldn't be…

My head started spinning. _Why is she here? This can't be happening._ I laid my head back down. Maybe she won't notice me.

Then I heard her calling out names for attendance. Perfect. She was already close to my name. "Jessica Stanley?" 'Here.' Then her smile faltered and her eyes widened. "B-Bella Swan?" Her eyes locked on mine.

I nodded at her. I didn't want to draw attention to myself, but everyone was already looking between us. It was obvious that we knew each other. For one, she didn't say _Isa_bella. Two, the look on her face said it all. It was shocked, happy, and had disbelief all over it.

So the entire period was spent with me at my desk, staying away from everyone and trying to keep as quiet as possible.

I checked the clock every few seconds, demanding it to go faster, but that was impossible, sadly. After another 55 minutes, I was finally free.

My happiness stopped short when I grabbed my bag and was headed out the door, when I heard the teacher say, "Bella? Can I please speak to you for a moment?" Everyone that was left in the classroom took their time so they could hear what we had to say.

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. "What do you want?" I avoided making eye contact.

"Don't you need me to sign your slip?" she asks. I blush at my forgetfulness.

"Yeah," I mumble out.

I walked over to her cautiously and held it out to her.

She signed her name and gave it back, carefully. There was only a couple people still in the room, but new ones were entering.

While I wasn't paying attention, Esme Cullen came right up to me and gave me a hug. She was a little shorter than my 5'5'' height. The hug was gentle and caring. It brought tears to my eyes.

I quickly stepped away from her.

I swiped at my eyes angrily and left the classroom quickly.

"I can't believe this is happening." I kept repeating in my head over and over.

I was scared that my next class might have one of them in it. I was happy when I got to history, that I saw no familiar faces.

I, again, took a seat in the way back. No one cared to talk to me since apparently everyone heard how I snubbed off the Asian kid.

This school sucks. Mr. Jackson was the teacher and he was young and hot, but I could care less. I hate history, and I refuse to acknowledge anything to do with it. I had to sit through an hour and a half of boringness. It was horrible.

Next was lunch 1. Apparently I had two different lunch times, depending on the day.

"Who the hell does this?" I ask myself. I've never been to a school that has two different lunch times.

I entered the cafeteria. It was big and spacious. The floor had white tiles, and there were big, circular tables, spread out around the room.

I found Emmett right away. He was flirting with some blonde girl. I felt jealously burn in my chest. Not because he's hanging out with her, but because she's absolutely beautiful.

Until she slapped Emmett across the face and started to walk away.

That made me angry.

I was only a few feet away from them, so I stomped up to her blocked her path.

"Who the hell are you?" She glares down at me. She has a good 4 inches on me.

I glare back.

"Who the hell are you? You think you can just slap people across the face and get away with it?"

She looked amused.

"You clearly don't know who I am. I'm Rosalie Hale." Crap.

I try to stare at her blankly.

"Is that supposed to mean something?" I ask, succeeding. By this time, everyone was staring at us.

"Bella, stop it." Emmett was coming up from behind Rosalie.

Rosalie laughed.

"How funny! A little girl is standing up for a 'macho' man." She made her fingers quote at the word macho.

I couldn't hold back the slap that came in contact with her cheek. Everyone gasped as the slap echoed. My hand started tingling.

"How does it feel to be on the other end?" I ask, smirking.

Emmett's arms circle around my waist as he drags me away.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Emmett yelled, setting me down at an empty table.

"What's wrong?" I ask him, innocently.

"You don't need to try fight my battles for me." The glare he gave me should have stopped what came out next.

"Well I sure as hell did with Phil." My voice wasn't really that loud, but it was deafly quiet in the cafeteria. Anyone within a ten foot radius would have heard me.

Emmett gave me the most pain filled look and walked out of the cafeteria.

"Shit." I stood up and turned, getting ready to go after Emmett. As soon as I turned, though, I was met with Rosalie's fist.

Rosalie knocked me to the ground, sending my bag flying. Yes, I brought my bag with me. I never go anywhere without it.

My eye already felt swollen.

I didn't want to start a fight on the first day of school, but I guess I just couldn't help it.

"How does it feel to be on the other end?" she quotes me.

I smiled.

"I never thought that _Rosalie Hale _would copy something that I said!" I don't know who she is, but I'm guessing she has a lot of power on this school, considering everyone seems afraid of her.

She glares at me and is about to punch me again, when someone comes up from behind her and grabs her arms.

"Rosalie, stop," he says.

I know that voice anywhere.

Rosalie looks between us.

"This is the girl you were talking about, huh?" She glares back at me.

"I'm not impressed." She flips her hair and walks away.

My heart starts beating rapidly as he grabs my bad and holds his hand out for me to take.

"Hello, again."

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! I'm not sure how I feel about this story yet...<strong>

**~ilovethetwilightcast**


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you like this chapter(:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight...but sometimes I wish I did.**

* * *

><p>BellaPOV<p>

_Oh My God._ I can't believe he's acting like everything's fine. It's not. Not even close.

I got up on my own and snatched my bag away from him.

"Don't," I say before he can try to sweet talk me into meeting everyone else. He's so persuasive and sweet. I've fallen for it too many times.

His smile faded, and he sighed.

"Look, I'm just trying to help-"

"-no! You've done enough, don't you think?" I storm out of the cafeteria before everyone ends up hearing my life story.

The tears started coming as soon as I walked into the girl's bathroom. I couldn't tell if it was because of the smell, or from the turn in events.

Probably both.

I set my bag down on the counter and searched it for the only thing that calms me down.

"You can do this," I whispered to myself. I haven't done it for months, but I think I'll get the hang of it again.

Right as my hand seized it, the door opened. I quickly jumped away from my bag and wiped my eyes.

"Are you okay? I swear I didn't get the connection until now. I'm so dumb." Emmett came over and hugged me until I couldn't breathe.

I couldn't stop the tears from coming again.

"I'm sorry." I tell him, trying to rub the tears off of his baby blue t-shirt.

"Bella, its fine," he tells me, grabbing my hands and looking me in the eyes. "We can leave school now, if you want." The look in his eyes, that protective look, got to me.

"Yes, please." I sniffed.

I grabbed my bag right before he scooped me up in his arms. His warm embrace was too comfortable to deny. So I just relaxed into him and closed my eyes.

"I can't believe you just went into the girl's bathroom for me," I say to him, trying to make him smile.

He chuckled and said, "I'd do anything for you, Bells."

I kept my eyes closed, but I could feel so many eyes on us. It was stupid of me to start a fight like that. Sometimes I just get so angry at things that aren't so big. Emmett hits on every girl he sees, and probably offends them. I shouldn't get so mad. It's just hard to see him get hit.

"Bella," Emmett whispers, "wake up."

My eyes open instantly, and I realize that I'm in my bed, with Emmett kneeling right in front of me.

"What the hell?" I ask myself. I checked the clock on my phone, and it read 6 in the morning. I didn't yell at Emmett this time. "I'll get ready," I tell him.

He gives me a look that means he knows I'm lying.

"You know what I'll do if you don't get out of your bed right now," he says seriously.

I glare at him and cross my arms.

"You wouldn't."

"Oh yes, I would."

We have a staring contest for a good five minutes, and then he gets up and dashes out of the room.

He won't do it. He's obviously bluffing. He usually has a mischievous grin on his face if he's going to do a prank. Emmett walks back into the room with the same look he had on his face the last time he pulled a prank me.

I won't say what he did, but let's just say that I'm forever afraid of oranges.

"Emmett, don't-" I feel the freezing cold water hit my face. "You son of a-" He dumps some ice on me to top it off.

I scream profanities at him and jump out of bed. He knew exactly what my next move was, and he took off running.

Emmett was way faster and more balanced than me, so he knew exactly how to lose me. He was also good at hide and seek when we were little. And I'm obviously slower since I don't have a bra on.

"You can't hide forever! You'll be hungry in less than a minute!" I whisper yell madly. "I wouldn't come out if I were you," I say, trying to be all ninja and jumping around, looking through everything, "because I'll cut your balls off in two seconds."

"Ouch." I hear someone say behind me.

I shriek and cover my face, thinking someone was going to hit me. But it turned out to be Charlie, my dad.

"I don't even want to know what's going on." He walks back to his bedroom, while I'm still in the living room.

"Emmett!" I scream, pretending to fall down and hurt myself.

"Bella!" I hear him run out of somewhere. I'm holding my arm and sobbing.

When he bends down to help me, I jump on him and start tickling him. For such a giant person, he is the most ticklish man I know.

"Ahhhh! Bella stop! Please! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!" I finally stopped after his last please, and I took off running back to my bedroom. It was time to get ready for school, no matter how much I'm dreading it.

I was going to take a shower, but I'm already soaked. I took my old towel out of the hamper and dried myself off the best I could. After that, I got dressed in a tank, with a rainbow tie-dyed sweatshirt.

I also put on a pair of light blue skinny jeans that had rips in them.

When I walked out the door, putting my hair up, Emmett walked out of his room to the left of me.

He saw what I was wearing and yelled, "Dad! Bella's showing skin!" at the top of his lungs.

I covered my ears and shook my head at him with a laugh.

"Dad! Emmett's naked!" I scream.

Emmett held out his arm, and I took it.

"Ready for school?" he asks.

I laugh bitterly.

"I'm ready for learning, but not for the rumors." I tell him with a frown. "I know the truth is going to come out sometime, but I just don't want it to be so soon."

Em nods and says, "I know."

I don't think he notices anymore, but he starts to rub his back whenever I bring up the past. I understand why, since I rub my wrists when I think back to it too.

We both walk down the stairs, and Emmett quickly grabs a handful of pop tarts. I don't grab any, hoping Emmett would share one of his.

His Hummer was in the driveway, shining in the little sun that was showing.

"Hey, baby," he says, rubbing his hood before getting into his car. Dad already left.

I quickly grab one of Em's packets of pop tarts and open it, grabbing one of them and handing the other back to him. He didn't eve have time to react before I shoved it in my mouth.

"Fatty!" he yells at me.

"Says the one who grabbed a handful of them!"

"Hey! I'm a growing boy! I need my food." Em hits his chest for good measure.

"I don't think you need to grow anymore." I huff.

He nods enthusiastically.

"Oh, yes I do!"

"No, you don't."

"Yes, I do!"

"No."

"Yes."

"Yes."

"No-wait! Damn, I can't believe I actually fell for that." Emmett scolds himself, and I couldn't stop the giggle from escaping my lips.

We pull in the lot of the school, and instantly, everyone is frozen, looking at us.

"Perfect," I say, rolling my eyes.

Em laughs.

"I love the attention!" He gets out of the car and starts posing. Some people start laughing. I'm jealous of him. He can manage to make everyone his friend in two seconds, while everyone tends to avoid me.

"Come on, Bella! Pose with me!" He puts on a serious face and says, "Vogue!"

I really wanted to, but I'm a coward. I quickly walk into the school and go to my first class. I was the first one in the class, and Esme, Mrs. Cullen, was sitting at the desk. She looks up and smiles at me.

"Hey, Bella. How are you?" It's hard not to love her. She's the sweetest person you'll ever meet. I couldn't, though. It holds so much pain, I can't take it.

"I'm fine. You?" I say, sitting down in the way back.

"I'm great. We have assigned seats now," she tells me. "You sit right here." She points to the seat directly in front of her. Of course.

I give her a small smile and go to that seat.

Awkward silence.

"So what brings you to Forks?" she asks, stopping everything she's doing and paying attention to me.

I look down at my hands in my lap.

"My grandma is sick, and you already know that my mother is dead." I look up when I hear footsteps coming into the room. Well crap.

Esme clears her throat and stands up while everyone files in, looking at the both of us.

"I have assigned seats for everyone!" Esme says. That made everyone just stop where they were. Esme called everyone by their name and told them where they were sitting. I was so happy that she left the other side of me empty. It was two people a table.

After the bell rang, showing that school started, she got out a big box of cameras and started to hand them out to everyone. The box looked so heavy. She always seems to be doing all the work for everyone.

When she got to my table, I say, "Esme, do you need help?" I knew the mistake I made as soon as I spoke. "I-I mean Mrs. Cullen." I stammered and blushed. Why did I put my hair up?

Esme gives me a smile and says, "No, that's okay. But thanks for asking." She pushes the box some more, resting it on her hip.

Everyone was looking between us again.

"Okay, so we're going to go outside today and start a small project. What I want you to do is capture a picture of something in motion, and it can't be another classmate," she says sternly. "We're going to go outside in a nice, orderly fashion. Understand?" Everyone mutters a yes.

"Let's go." Esme leads the way out.

I wait until everyone is gone from the room before picking up my camera and walking out the door.

Esme decided to stay back and wait for everyone outside the door.

"Bella," she says, motioning for me to go the rest of the group. I nod stiffly and quickly catch up.

When we got outside, I instantly went to a small purple flower blowing in the breeze. I actually loved picture taking. It captures the best moments.

An idea came into my mind, and I was excited to try it. I walk out to the parking lot, even though Esme told us to stay in the grass, and I walked over to a puddle. The road was made from gravel, so I picked up a loose rock and dropped it into the water.

I hope it turns out okay. When I turn to walk back to everyone else, they are all staring at me wide eyed. I bet they all slack off, but Esme is too nice to give them a low score.

When I glance at Esme, she's giving me the widest smile. I remember back in Phoenix, when I told her that I loved taking picture. She said she majored in photography when she was in school. She gave me many lessons, and not just on photography.

I stay away from the group of students and did my own thing; it felt like they were following me though. I take a picture of a flower and walk away, everyone else does the same.

It made Esme happy, though. I hated it when she was upset.

Phil didn't only just rape and murder my mom. He was abusive. He hit me and Emmett. Whenever he hit Emmett, I'd get in the way of the hits. I'm older than Emmett by two minutes, so I feel like he's my responsibility.

When Esme found out that I was getting beaten…she was devastated. I made her so sad that I never told her. She didn't suspect anything. She just thought that I was shy.

I was knelt down on the ground, by a little lady bug. I checked to make sure no one was looking, and I pinched the skin on my wrist to get the bad memories out of my mind.

Then, I started thinking about the cafeteria, when Jasper Hale tried to help me, and I refused him. I didn't, and still don't, want to get sucked into the Cullen-Hales.

They have played too many mind tricks.

"Time to go everyone!" Esme says, getting me out of my thoughts. I snap a picture of the bug and stand up quickly, headed to the doors to the school.

When I got into the door, I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw a flash of copper turn a corner.

"Oh my God…" I whisper. I knew that they'd all be here, but I just didn't want to think that it was true. Are they in the classes that I skipped yesterday?

Someone pushed me forward.

I quickly ran back to the classroom, grabbing my stuff and leaving to History.

Mr. Jackson gave me a sweet smile when I walked into the room.

"Hello, Isabella," he says. We didn't have assigned seats in this class, so I sat in the back again.

"It's Bella," I tell him. I didn't want to sound rude, so I add, "How's your day so far?"

He sighs overdramatically.

"Way too slow." I smile and giggle a bit.

"That's exactly how I feel," I tell him. He smiles back at me.

I never actually cared about how hot he was, until now. He had black hair and brown eyes, with a strong bone structure. He wasn't very tall, but he looked strong. I shook myself out of it. I refuse to think about a teacher like that.

Instead of sitting by myself, a girl that was in my photography class sits next to me.

"Hi! I'm Jessica."

I barely nod in her direction and pay attention to the teacher. I don't care who she is, I came here for learning.

"So why'd you come to Forks?" she asks.

Everything I say will be spread around the entire school by lunch. I'm positive about that.

"I wanted to see some new scenery," I say sarcastically.

She didn't catch it. She just nods, like I'm the most important person she knows.

"Where'd you come from?"

"Idaho."

"Originally?"

I glare at her.

"No."

"Where?"

"Well aren't you just full of questions?" I snap at her, maybe a little too loudly.

"Miss. Swan?" I hear the teacher call my name, and everyone's eyes swing towards me.

"What?" I sigh. I am really losing patience with everyone today. Once this happens, you really want to ignore me.

"May I ask what's so important that you need to interrupt me during class?" I guess he's a jerk if you make him mad…

I roll my eyes and say, "It wasn't important at all, actually." I smirk and see Jessica look hurt from the corner of my eyes. Good. I hate nosy people.

Mr. Jackson gets back to his lesson. Before I knew it, it was time for lunch. We still had lunch 1, I guess.

I kept my head held high as I walked into the lunchroom. All talking instantly stopped and heads turned and watched me. Rosalie wasn't here yet, so they started to mingle a bit, but kept waiting for her to get here.

I sighed disgustedly. They really need to find betters ways of entertainment.

The school's lunch actually had good food for once. I bought three chocolate chips cookies. That was all though, since my stomach started getting knots.

_What if we had the same lunch? _

That's all I could think when I sat down at a table by myself. I didn't think that Emmett would come sit next to me, since at our old school he'd have a billion other friends he hung out with.

So I was pleasantly surprised when he sat down next to me with a goofy smile on his face.

"Guess who's in almost all of my classes!" he says excitedly.

I shove a cookie in my mouth and don't reply, scanning the room for the Cullens.

"Rosalie!" he finally tells me.

I give him an eye roll, and was about to reply, when they walked into the cafeteria.

It started with Rosalie and all her glory. She still looked bitchy and gorgeous. Followed behind her was Jasper. He was holding hands with Alice.

"So they got together finally," I tell myself. Emmett was too focused on them to hear me.

It felt like it was all happening in slow motion when he walked into the cafeteria.

I drop my cookie and stare at him, wide eyed. He still looked as gorgeous as ever, with his muscled body, and electrifying green eyes.

I gasped, and I swear he heard it, because his eyes swung right to me and he stopped where he was walking. He must have known I was coming since it was the talk of the town. Maybe he couldn't fully process it like me.

His mouth opens a bit, like he wanted to say something, but didn't know what. I felt the same way.

"Bella," I hear Emmett whisper next to me.

That did it for me.

I jumped out of my seat, grabbed my bag, and then started to run to the door. It was painful for me to have to walk right past him.

Edward grabs for me, and gets my arm.

I gasp and freeze, all the memories of getting beaten enter my brain.

I think Edward knew the mistake, because he lets go immediately and says, "I'm so sorry."

His voice sounded hoarse, but still had that honey, velvety tint in it. I felt frozen when I looked into his eyes. He was right in front of me. I felt his breath on my face. It made me want to kiss him, but I knew that that would be the biggest mistake of my life.

I turn my back to him and run out of the cafeteria, again.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? Please review!<strong>

**~ilovethetwilightcast**


	3. Chapter 3

BellaPOV

My heart is racing while I try to get to Emmett's Hummer.

_You're almost there, _I thought to myself. I willed myself to get there. I had to.

Everything seemed to slow down around me, as I ran to Emmett's car. I didn't make it. The memories crashed down on me before I could stop it.

"_Renee! Why the hell would you mix pink and white in the laundry?"_

"_I'm sorry, Phil. Your shirt just got mixed up in the-" _

_I hear a slap coming from their bedroom. Emmett and I were sharing a room and I know he heard it too. _

"_Emmy," I whispered._

"_I'm here, Belly," he replies from his bed. It had Spiderman sheets, while mine had princesses._

_I crawled out of bed and over to him._

_Emmett immediately opened his blanket and I cuddled up next to him._

"_If you tell anyone that I did this to our 3__rd__ grade class, I will tickle you until you pee yourself," Emmett whispers to me._

_I giggle and reply, "I won't." _

"_Can't you do anything right, Renee!" We hear him yelling again. He's only mean at night. I fall for it every time. He'll give me a cookie for cleaning my plate off, or a lollipop for doing my homework. He'd kiss my mommy and smile a secret smile at her. I thought they were in love. _

"_Phil, I'm sor-"_

_We hear a loud thump as a body hit's the floor. _

_I couldn't help the tears from falling. Emmett had his back to me, but turned once he felt the wetness of my tears. His eyes were watery too, and he hugged me. I fell asleep like that._

…_**..**_

"_Belly Button!" Emmett yells at me from outside the bathroom door. "Hurry up!" _

_I was fixing my hair and doing my makeup._

"_It takes time to look good, Emmett!" _

_It's silent from the other side of the door. _

"_I thought I was Emmy Bear?" I hear him pouting. _

"_Oh shut up, Emmett! We're thirteen for god sakes." _

_I open the bathroom door and Emmett rushes in and closes it before I could even take a step._

_It was 6:30 in the morning, and we were getting ready for school. I was hoping that Phil left already, since he always seems to be bitter. Emmett and I have separate rooms, but we always seem to find each other in the middle of the night. _

_My mom never seems happy anymore. She puts on a fake smile for us, but that makes me angry. Why can't she just fight back to Phil? I guess it's for the same reason I don't. I'm too weak and scared._

_I was so lost in thought; I didn't see Phil running to the bathroom door._

"_Move kid," he mutters. _

_I back up immediately. He hasn't hit me or Emmett, but that doesn't mean he won't start._

"_Hurry up in there!" Phil bangs on the door so hard, it rattles. _

_Emmett doesn't come out for another few minutes and Phil looks livid. Emmett almost peed his pants when he saw Phil's face. _

"_Sorry," he mutters and runs for his bedroom. _

_Later that night, is when I heard it. _

_A loud whimper that wasn't my mom's. I jump out of bed immediately and run for Emmett's bedroom. All I had on was an oversized t-shirt and underwear. When I opened his door, Phil was standing over a shirtless, unconscious Emmett. _

"_No!" I screamed, running over to Emmett. It was then, when I realized that Phil had his belt in his hand. Emmett had bloody marks on his back and I started crying. _

_Phil raised the whip again, and I held up my arms defensively, covering my face and Emmett's body. _

_I felt the whip tear into my skin, and the blood pouring out of the wound. _

"_Never get in the way of a beating, young lady," Phil whispers darkly._

_I look up at him, wide eyed. He was putting his belt back on. Before I could even blink, he was out of Emmett's room. _

"_Emmett," I whisper hoarsely. _

…**..**

"No," I whimper.

I shake my head and get dizzy immediately. At first, I freaked out, not knowing where I was. I stood up shakily and looked around. No one was near me, so I'm sure none of them saw me.

"God, I'm an idiot," I tell myself, rubbing the sore spot on my head. Ever since we left Phil, I have these blackouts, where all I see is the past. I have a paper that I could recite off of that would help me, but it was in Emmett's car. I was dumb enough to leave it in there.

I took out my crappy phone and looked at the time. We had ten minutes of school left.

"Damn," I say, walking towards Emmett's jeep. My blackouts don't normally take that long, and this one came back with a vengeance.

I jumped onto Emmett's Hummer and sat down. He's going to be mad at me for doing it, but I know he won't dare do anything about it. It almost makes me feel guilty.

I heard the bell ring and there were suddenly people everywhere. I laid down on Emmett's car, even though it was really uncomfortable.

It was almost calming, hearing everyone around me chattering about nonsense. None of them had a care in the world and they all sounded happy. Except for the Cullens.

"I can't believe Bella is here."

"I know! I didn't think that would happen in a million years! I'm so happy."

"I'm not."

"You don't even know her"

"I know her well enough."

"Can you all just please-"

I almost screamed when someone grabbed my leg. It was Emmett, of course.

"Jerk!" I huff at him, trying to kick somewhere on him.

"Bitch," he smiles. So we take Dean and Sam Winchester's lines. Sue us.

I hop off of Emmett's Jeep and get into the passenger side.

"You're gonna get some bad grades, you know," he says as we're driving off. "For missing school," he adds.

"I don't care. I'm not going to go to college anyways." I cross my arms.

"Don't say that. You have the smarts, Bella. Please. Just try to do your best."

I know this is going to hurt him, but I just don't like talking about school, so I said, "Why didn't you come after me?" I ask. He knew I was talking about lunch.

His face held so much angst.

"I- I'm sorry. I just thought that you could deal with it on your own, for once." I was taken aback to hear that from Emmett.

"Since when have we dealt with anything by ourselves?" I reply, showing him my shocked look.

He shrugged.

"I just want to be normal. Okay?" Emmett turns on the stereo and finds his oldies CD.

Def Leppard's Pour Some Sugar On Me came on. Even though it was one of my favorite songs, I couldn't bring myself to sing to it. I was too upset.

…

When we got home, I jumped out of the car and headed straight for my bedroom. It was then, that I forgot about my backpack. Oh well. It's not like I really do the homework anyways.

At least I have my bag. It's small and black. It holds my entire life in it. So maybe it's just a few pictures and a couple journals…but I cherish them.

I didn't get to my bedroom because Charlie was home and he was giving me a stern look.

"Sit," he commands.

I do as he says immediately. You never know who'll turn on you.

"Not you Emmett. Go to your room."

Emmett starts walking to the stairs uncertainly. I nod to show him that he can go. He still gives me a concerned look before disappearing from sight.

Charlie, Dad, crosses his arms and sits down across from me, his expression grim.

"I've heard that you've been skipping some classes," Charlie says, setting his hands on the table.

I shrug and say, "I had some problems I needed to deal with."

He nods like he understands.

"You're therapist, Celia?" I nod and he continues, "She called me a few minutes ago, wondering how you were. She told me some things that I should have already known." He gives me an irritated look.

"Blackouts?" he asks. "The Cullens?"

I cringe at both of the words.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" he demands, "You sure as hell should have."

I glare at him.

"I didn't have to tell you shi-"

"You do not speak to your father like that!" Charlie roars.

My eyes widen and I flinch back, covering my face. Just because I act tough doesn't mean I actually am.

Charlie coughs and mutters, "Sorry," before telling me he's done talking to me.

I run for the stairs, my heart beating rapidly.

Emmett was waiting in my bedroom.

"I don't want to talk about it. I just want to go to bed," I tell him, standing by the door and waiting for him to go out the door.

He gives me a sad look before leaving.

I sigh and jump onto my bed, then remembering that I still had to put on pajamas, and brush my teeth. I don't care if it's only 3 o' clock. I'll sleep when I want to and I'll sleep comfortably.

After that was all done, I snuggled up in my blankets and was out like a light.

* * *

><p><strong>Review? Please? Reviews=Fuel. Fuel=More typing. More typing=Quicker updatea. Quicker updates=Happy readers. Happy readers=Happy author. :)<strong>

**~ilovethetwilightcast**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it's been five hundred years since I've updated! I hope you readers are still with me. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p>BellaPOV<p>

I woke up at nine at night and sighed. Why can't I just sleep through the entire night? So what if I went to bed early. I wanted to wake up at a later, more normal, time.

Since it was a school night, Emmett and Charlie were already asleep. Well, Charlie went to sleep because he had work.

I walked down the stairs and quietly made myself a cup of coffee. Only two more days left until it was the weekend. I can make it.

The coffee was taking forever to brew, so I quietly start watching some TV. There weren't many shows that interested me, but I watched them anyways. I was used to waking up at night in all the other places I lived, but I'm still a beginner here.

My idea of this place was completely different than it actually is. I never expected it to be so…green. I thought it was going to be like a village in movies. Small and quiet, where no one talked to you. I'm dumb for even thinking that. I'm also dumb for causing such a scene on the stupidest stuff. I can be so weak sometimes.

Then there are the Cullens. I never expected them to be here. They knew my father lived here too. Was it planned? They were all my best friends in their own way. Alice and she being happy all the time, Edward and his sensitivity, Esme and her mothering nature, Carlisle and his compassion, and Jasper, although he's not a Cullen, and his quiet nature.

I let a sigh escape my lips. My life is so messed up. I'd love to be normal. I'd love to have both of my parents. I missed my mother. I don't think I've ever told anyone how much I miss her. When we were by ourselves, like when I was sick, she was so perfect. She smiled, she laughed, and she took care of me. She promised me that life would get better. That I'd be happy.

"Liar," I whisper. I don't think I can ever be happy without her. The buzzer goes off for the coffee, and I get up and make myself a cup. Coffee usually soothes me, but tonight, it didn't. My thoughts were setting me on edge.

I decide to take a little walk to clear my thoughts. I write a note, just in case one of them wakes up, and I head outside. I also made sure to bring a jacket. It's always so cold here. The wind made my face feel like it was pressed against a block of ice.

"Why is it so damn cold?" I mutter to myself, snuggling into my jacket some more. I walk down the street and pass a lot of houses. I always wonder what it's like in their homes. Are they rich and snobby? Or are they poor and kind? I always question if I'm the only one who has a messed up family.

I chuckled to myself and kept walking, until I reached a dead end on one of the roads. I turn around and head back to the house, even though I wanted to be out here longer. Ten minutes passed from leaving and coming back.

It was so dead inside the house when I got back. I stood in the entryway, contemplating what I should do with myself.

I look at the backdoor and realize I have never really been in the backyard. To pass time, I head over to the door and open it. The yard was small, with fences surrounding it. To my right, there was a forest. Straight ahead, there was another house. Same for the left.

Being out here wasn't really fun, so I head over to the right, deciding to take a small walk in the forest. It's not like I'm going to get lost, there's a trail.

I opened the gate on the side of the house and took a left turn, towards the trees. There was a sign that said, _Nature Park: Follow Path_

So I did.

And I got lost.

I followed the trail. It got narrower and narrower the farther I went in. Then it suddenly disappears. I though about going back, but changed my mind. If I kept going straight, I can't get lost, right?

So I kept going straight. I walked for what seemed like hours, but were probably minutes before I started getting bored. There was nothing fun about a forest. All I saw was green and brown. I didn't even hear any life.

Something told me to keep going. For another five minutes, I walked. When I stopped again, it was because I heard voices. They were yelling.

"You think this is my fault?" someone yelled. My heart skipped a beat.

"Yeah! I do! I think you planned for us to come here, because you knew she'd show up!" another person yelled.

I could easily name those voices.

Since I'm some stalker person, I walked closer, until I saw a humongous house, with two people in the driveway. Edward and Carlisle were yelling at each other. I saw Esme off to the side, biting her lip. I bet she wanted to stop it, but she was afraid to. My heart was racing in my chest. Seeing them is painful and wonderful at the same time.

"Just do it, Esme. Man up," I whisper. It was actually unnerving to listen to the people I used to be close with fighting about me. I looked on through the trees and bushes.

As if she heard me, she walked over to the guys with a determined look and stands between them.

"Enough!" she screams. They both stop instantly. "It is a _miracle _that we found her here. We never planned it! We already had this house picked out before we even met Bella. I don't want you to fight over this because no one was at fault. Understand?"

When no one replied, she smiles and says, "Good. Now I made some cookies that I'd like you two to try."

The look on Edward's face was priceless. I made a small giggle and Edward suddenly tensed, like he heard it. I hid behind a large tree and held my breath. I then counted to ten and peeked out. Edward was walking up to his door, but still glancing around.

He's so beautiful. I haven't seen him in over a year, and he's really changed, yet, he hasn't at all. I mean, he still has the same look, but he's a little taller and more built. He still has that look in his eyes that makes you want to crawl inside his brain to see what he's thinking. But now, he seems more mature and serious.

I can't really stick to that, though, since I haven't even talked to him yet. I knew at some point I'll probably have to sit down and have a chat with all of them. It's not going to be fun.

I head back to my house a little faster than I did on the way here. I stayed in the straight line, but after a half an hour, I still haven't reached my house. I should have by now. My heart starts to beat a little faster. It was dark, and I could barely see. Who the hell goes into the forest during dark? Oh right, me.

"Why am I so dumb?" I ask myself.

I look around me, but could barely see five feet in front of me. "Great. I'm fucked."

Since running blindly didn't sound like a good idea, I headed back to the Cullen's house. Weirdly enough, I made it there in less than five minutes. I don't know how that even happened. My direction skills must suck.

I stayed close to the edge of the forest as I decided to follow their driveway down. I'd rather be lost on the street than lost in the forest. I was happy when I didn't run into anyone heading down their long driveway. I'm pretty sure their driveway is one hundred miles long.

It took me longer than I expected to get to the end of their driveway. When I did, I took a right and decided to follow the road. There were more cars driving around than I expected. Creepily enough, a guy that looked about my age stopped his car and asked if I wanted a ride.

"No thanks," I reply. _I'm not about to get raped by some creepy guy I don't know. _

The guys nods and drives off. Weird.

There wasn't much out here that entertained me, so I decided to blast some music off of my phone. When Call Me Maybe came on, I groaned. I hated the song, but I still listened to it.

"Damn these catchy songs," I mutter to myself.

I couldn't help but softly sing with the music. Every time a car went by, though, I'd stop. I don't care if they can't hear me, my voice is embarrassing. No one wants to hear that shit.

After a couple more songs and a lot of walking, I see my school and sigh in relief. I know where to go now.

When I spot my house a few minutes later, I smile. I go in through the gate again and open the back door. I walk in and start to turn towards the stairs, when I see a shadow behind me.

Before I could scream, a hand clamps over my mouth.

"Shh! It's just me," the voice says. I recognize it as Emmett's. When he realizes that I'm not going to scream, he drops his hand.

"Holy fucking crap, Em! You scared the hell out of me!" I hold my hand to my chest and fight to control my breathing.

Emmett smiles sheepishly and scratches the back of his head. "So why are you up at this time of night?"

I shrug. "I could ask the same to you."

"I'm awake because I'm sneaking out to go do something. What about you?" Em says casually.

"Are you serious?" I say wide eyed. "What are you going to do?" Emmett shuffles around. What is he up to?

"Emmett." I glared.

"You never answered my question…" he mumbles.

"I couldn't sleep," I reply quickly. "Now what's up?" I put my hands on my hips for emphasis on the 'I mean business' stare.

Emmett rolls his eyes. "Bells, for once, can you just but out?" I'm sure my face must have showed how hurt I felt, because Em's face softened and became less malicious. "Look, I'll tell you everything later. I just want to keep something to myself for a bit. Okay?"

I sigh, irritated. "Em-"

My brother grabs my arms and holds onto them tightly. "Please? Just this once. Please!" The look in his eyes, the hope and desperation, made me rethink what I was about to do.

"Fine. I was going to go tell on you, but I won't. This one time." I gave him a pointed look as he kisses my cheek and runs out the door.

Once he's gone, I trudge up the stairs and head into my room.

"I am so done with life right now," I say to myself, rubbing my head as a massive headache comes on.

* * *

><p><strong>Review?(:<strong>

**~ilovethetwilightcast**


	5. Chapter 5

**I know it's short, but I really wanted to get something out there today(: you know, 'cause the world is supposed to 'end.'**

* * *

><p>BellaPOV<p>

I didn't get any sleep the rest of the night. My headache got worse as the night went on. I heard when Emmett came home, at three, and everything he did on his way up the stairs was way too loud.

Now, at six in the morning, I'm completely dressed and ready for school, with nothing to do. At least my headache left a little while ago.

"Wakee, wakee!" Emmett says, barging into my room. "Oh, you're already awake."

I'm sitting at my desk, reading a book. "Is it later yet?" I ask him, setting my book down. I hate not knowing things.

"Nope," he says, grinning.

I sigh. "You're not going to tell me, are you?"

"I will. But not yet."

"Okay."

Emmett shuts my door and walks back down the stairs. I noticed that he was completely ready too.

Since I couldn't focus on my book, I decide to go downstairs and eat something with Emmett. Charlie wasn't home.

"What are you having?" I ask Em, who's rummaging through the fridge.

"Eggs. Or waffles. Not sure yet."

"Well, whatever you're making, make some for me too." I head over to the coffee pot. There was coffee in it still, either from me or Charlie. I wasn't really in the mood to make more, so I grab a mug and pour myself black coffee.

My first sip made me cringe. The coffee is lukewarm, and very strong.

"Bleh," I say, chugging it down in one go. I need to stay awake for school, no matter how much I hate it.

"Bacon!" Emmett suddenly yells. "That's what I'll make."

"You eat way too much bacon," I tell him, shaking my head. "Make sure that mine are extra crispy, please."

"Yep," Em replies.

I glance at the clock. 6:10.

"Can time go by any slower?" I growl.

"How about after we eat, we play some Guitar Hero," Emmett offers. He's working his way around the kitchen, grabbing stuff he'll need to cook the bacon.

"I guess. I call the drums!"

"I'll totally be the singer. My voice is so amaaaaazing." My crazy brother finishes his sentence in opera mode.

I giggle. "Freak."

"I get it from you, Sissy."

"I know you do, Brudder."

It takes Em another ten minutes to cook the bacon. Then, another five for us to eat it. The bacon was actually really good. Usually he messes something up.

"I have mastered the art of making bacon," he tells me when I compliment him on it.

"You ready to rock?" Emmett asks, playing air guitar.

"Totally," I reply, jumping up and running to the living room.

"You're setting it up," I tell him once he gets in the room.

"Fine," he replies. "But you're putting it away."

I shrug. "Okay." Then, I plop down on the couch and wait for Emmett to get everything out. "Take your time."

"I plan to."

"Good."

"I know."

By the time he sets it up, we only have twenty minutes to play. School starts at seven thirty, and we have to leave at seven fifteen.

"Here," Emmett says, handing me a guitar.

"Hey," I say. "Where are my drums?" I ask Emmett.

"Don't know," he answers.

I growl at the guitar. "You're dumb."

"Don't be mean to me just because I can't find your stupid drums," Em says.

I giggle. "I wasn't talking to you. I was talking to the guitar."

"Who's the dumb one now?" he asks.

"Shut up," I reply, smacking his chest when he sits next to me.

"What song do you want to play?" Em asks me.

"Smells like Teen Spirit," I answer, smiling.

"Excellent choice." Emmett presses a few buttons on his Xbox controller, and we're starting the song.

One thing you should know about me: I suck at Guitar Hero. I suck miserably.

"Come on, Bella! You can do better than that!" Emmett yells after the third song.

"I'm trying. As hard. As I can." I glare at the screen and then back at my guitar. I'm not coordinated enough for this dumb crap. Once the song was over, and Emmett beat me by five billion points, I ask, "What time is it?"

"I don't know," Emmett replies. "Probably time for us to leave for school. Clean this up." Em stands up and walks out the door.

"Damn," I say, quickly throwing all the game stuff in the drawer under the TV. Charlie will probably be pissed at how unorganized I made it, but whatever.

I run out the door with my backpack on one shoulder. Emmett was already waiting in his car.

"Took you long enough," he says.

"Oh, please," I scoff. "I was right behind you."

"No, you weren't," Em argues, pulling out of the driveway.

"I was pretty damn close, though."

Emmett laughs and shakes his head. "Whatever you say."

"It is whatever I say," I say, smiling.

Nerves exploded into my stomach as soon as we entered school grounds. I know everyone is going to be talking about me. I know they are, but I hoped they weren't. Of course that hope vanished as soon as I got out of Emmett's car.

Everyone stopped what they were doing to watch me. It was silent at first, and then the parking lot got louder and louder as more people began to gossip.

I shake my head in disgust and quickly walk to the building, and into my first class. The halls were pretty empty, and my class was completely empty, thank God.

I wish I was invisible. That way, I'd be able to shield myself away from everyone and their cruelty. I know it's just gossip and rumors, but no one likes to be talked about like that, unless you're an attention seeking whore, which I am not.

"Hey, Bella!" Speaking of attention seeking whore…

I look up from the desk I was sitting at and see Rosalie standing at the door.

"What do you want?" I ask emotionlessly.

Rosalie smirks.

"I just wanted to let you know that your life is going to be hell here. I'm going to make it my goal. So you better watch your back, because a lot of shit is coming your way."

"Great," I reply. "Anything else?"

"Nope," Rosalie says, smiling. "Have a nice day, slut."

I sigh and look down at the journal I have sitting out. With nothing else to do, I start doodling. I start out drawing swirls and flowers in the margin. Then, I start drawing happy little stick figures, which then turns into eyeballs. One person's set of eyes pop into mind, and I start drawing them.

I am not a good artist at all, but the eye I drew is pretty good. My eye looks haunted and mischievous, but also sad and gentle, with a hint of anger. Well, that was what I was going for.

For some reason, I end up drawing the same eye every time. It's engraved into my brain, but I don't know why. I can't place whose eye it is.

Class starts a few minutes later, and I relax in my seat, hoping for school to end already.

* * *

><p><strong>Review? Did you like this? Was it bad? Tell meee(: Merry almost Christmas, if I don't get another chapter out before then(: 4 more daysxxxxxx<strong>

**~ilovethetwilightcast**


End file.
